


【洋灵】雪精灵（pwp)

by didiholdmetight



Category: didiholdmetight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiholdmetight/pseuds/didiholdmetight
Summary: 好久以前已经在lof发过了就是石墨的链不是每个人都能点开 才刻意重发～





	【洋灵】雪精灵（pwp)

自从那次招待会二人破镜重圆，灵超决定暂停手头上的演艺事业，重新回到校园上课进修。  
他亦顺理成章的搬到了木子洋那边住，因为木子洋的家更近大学。  
今年他二十三岁，在念大二，可他已经在这短短几年间经历过大起大落，如今他只想和他所钟爱的共渡余生。  
一开始重返校园时他还是有点不习惯，不过幸得他当年的好友信绫也留在这里考研，有信绫在，久违的陌生和慌张也被让人雀跃幸福的重逢给压下去。  
当信绫知道事情原委后没有半分责怪，反倒是娇气的哭了，诉说着这些年对他的思念和牵挂。  
他好笑又内疚的问了一句：“小信啊，你为什么对我这么好呢。”  
“我明明抛下了所有人。”他忽然咽哽。  
信绫笑了，他说了一句让灵超瞬间泪崩的话。  
“我们一直看着你，你在舞台上闪耀动人的每一个瞬间都在伴着我们。”  
“我们从来没有忘记你，你永远是那个偶尔怯懦但善良可爱的灵超。”信绫忆起初见时少年对自己伸出友善的手主动和他交好，便觉得别的也不算什么。  
一点对别人的好，或许能让人永存于心底。  
  
今天少年有课，醒过来后也就不情不愿的从床上下来往学校去。  
他习惯性的往另一边滚想要向男人讨个起床吻，可是床的另一边却是空荡荡的。  
灵超这时才愕然忆起木子洋又出差了，去米兰走秀，今天会回来。  
他赤脚跑到厕所洗漱，然后在衣橱前驻足良久。  
左挑右挑，还是想给木子洋一个惊喜。  
出门前他不忙拿了自己新买的摄像机，小巧玲珑方便携带。

灵超自行驾车到了学校，走到教学楼前在那玻璃门前止住了脚步。  
他把镜头对着正眏着自己身影的玻璃门，一边替自己配音。  
“今天的灵超是个穿女装的小可爱，噢不是，是穿女装的大佬。”他泥塑自己已经不是一朝一夕的事了，他现在上学也不时穿着裙子，同系的同学都习惯了并表示十分支持，大概是心理专业的人比较开放吧。  
“你们看，这件黑色吊带背心是不是很好看，衬得我皮肤特白？还有这条我新买的高腰牛仔裤，是不是腿特长特好看？嗯？”灵超拿着摄像机在镜前摆首弄姿，丝豪不觉得尴尬。  
无视掉身边路人的目光，灵超现在是按自己的喜好而活，以自己曾经臆想过的方式去过自己的校园生活。

在下课后木子洋也给他发信息说到北京了，现在来去找他吃饭，他也不禁兴奋起来，拿起摄像机又在拍。  
他把镜头对着自己在走动的腿，嘴里说过不停。  
“我洋哥现在要来找我啰，不知道他待会看到会怎样。”美少女捧著书本，本该恬静幽雅的画面却被灵超脸上的坏笑给破坏掉。

他找了一个空旷偏僻的地方坐下自习，发给木子洋地址后便打开厚重的参考书学习了。 他一边划重点，一边抄写着笔记，时间过得很快但他却觉得无比的真实。  
此时的他终于参透了木子洋先前说过的话，不想成为一个光会走秀的模特，要令自己更有修养和内涵。  
可是看了很久的书木子洋还没有到，灵超又忍不住拿起了摄像机在自拍了。

他一手拿着摄像机，另一只手在整理自己的衣服，拨正黑色的肩带，和两根挂在颈上的白色丝带，他今天穿了一件挂颈内衣，两根纯白的肩带被一览无遗。  
那漂亮分明的锁骨又是无比的吸晴，美而自知的灵超甚至刻意把假发给绑起来。  
镜头自然捕捉到此刻的美景，还有少年好看柔美的下颚线。

远处的男人环视四周，最后把目光落在亮丽的「少女」身上，因此此处除了他和这个穿着性感的少女，并没有别人。  
他刚下飞机很是疲惫，现在看到灵超原本要消下的倦意顷刻被转化成怒意，他现在的脸都快比少女身上的背心还要黑了。  
木子洋迈步走到灵超的面前坐下，他冷漠的盯着少年要求对方给他一个合理的交代，不然回到家后可有他受的。

看到爱人后摆弄着镜头的灵超瞬间笑了，笑得露出了他那亮白的贝齿，唇红齿白极为好看。  
他软糯的喊他，洋哥哥你来了。

尽管可爱，可是木子洋还是气，他就是不喜欢他的宝贝穿这么少穿这么性感穿女装出门。 他这么好的宝贝就该只有他一个人能看。  
“哦。”男人赌气似的只回了一个气音。  
灵超也没怂，他可是曾经穿着超短裙跳舞和上课的勇敢少年，怎么可能就这么屈服。  
他举着摄像机把镜头对向木子洋，一边自顾自的介绍着。

“这是我的男朋友，木子洋，是不是长得很好看呢。”  
然后少年又把镜头用手给遮蔽着，说：“他只有我能看，你们这些男人女人别肖想他了。”  
这孩子气非常的举动融化了木子洋的心，他没能按捺，也忍不住的噗哧一笑。

见男人笑了，灵超也玩心大发。  
“洋哥。”他甜甜的喊他。  
透过镜头他看到木子洋一只手撑在椅子上，懒洋洋的侧头望向自己，眼中尽是柔情和纵容，嘴角是上扬的。  
他想了想，调皮捣蛋的喊了一句，老公。  
男人瞬间动容了，他先是愕然，反应过来后却是无奈的失笑。  
他轻轻的说：“真败给你了，不气了。”

离饭点还有点时间，木子洋让灵超继续看书，自己则在一旁陪着他。  
少女托着头认真的看书，木子洋则在看他。  
暖和的阳光肆意的散落在二人的身上，灵超外露的雪白肌肤被日光一照显得更白嫩细腻，掠夺了男人的所有视线。  
木子洋不禁为此皱眉，他脱下身上的方格花纹的西装外套撘在灵超肩上，不想让毒辣的太阳和旁人贪婪的目光接触到自己的宝贝。  
灵超专注的看了一会，又把书倒转放到他那边问了几条问题，在木子洋详细的解答后拿起笔在旁边写了些笔记，认真得像一只全神贯注的小白兔。

百无聊赖的木子洋拿起灵超那部小巧的摄影机，他对着灵超在看书的身影在拍。  
“这是在看书的，木子洋的小可爱。”他也学着少年那样给画面配音。  
闻言的灵超先是诧异的抬头，本以为男人在自言自语，看到镜头后还是职业病作祟的笑了。  
他反驳男人：“今天不是小可爱。”  
木子洋也被这个回覆挑起了兴趣，他饶有趣味的挑起眉头，反问少年：“那是什么呢？”

少女星眸微转佯装思考，然后一把扯开了身上的西装外套丢向镜头，嬉笑大喊着。  
“我是双面人生！！！”他坏笑着等待木子洋的反应，果然没出三秒木子洋就丢下摄影机跑到他面前，拿起西装外套泄愤似的把灵超用力的圈在外套里，用鼻尖去凑少年的巧鼻，一遍遍像是威胁的喊他灵超。  
“灵超，你是不是嫌皮不够，啊？”

男人却说着说着忽然愣住了，他与灵超拉开了些微的距离。  
“你怎么知道的？”这是他前年上一个综艺节目时的梗，不看是不可能知道的。  
他就是有点吃惊，有点得意，有点懊悔，有点怜惜，并且想要听到灵超亲口说出来。  
少女噘着嘴，把头埋进木子洋厚实的胸膛里蹭着。

“你这些年走过的秀，上过的节目，我全都有看。”他喃喃地说，回忆着这些年无比煎熬和难受的相思。

木子洋亲耳听到的时候还是止不住的心头一震，他没想到日理万机自己以为已经抛弃他的少年竟然会这般珍视关注自己，他知道作为灵超这样的偶像理应每天忙得觉都睡不上的，怎么可能这样的把每个与自己有关的视频都给看完？

灵超把双手攀到木子洋的后颈，让男人托着他的身子抱起来。  
“我看着你，感觉多辛苦也是值得的，终有一天我会找回你，和你匹配的站在一起。”他专注的看着心爱的男人，主动的凑上去献吻。  
听着恋人让人心疼的话语，享受着怀里人儿的主动，要是能不情动就不是男人了。  
感受到木子洋片刻的僵硬，灵超得意的笑了，他嘴角翘着，玫瑰色的唇瓣形状极美，特别适合亲吻，和引诱人去亲。

他凑到爱人耳边，像浸泡在蜜糖里头甜美乖巧的嚷着，洋哥洋哥。  
“你疼疼我。”灵超也情动了。  
看着灵超那双布满湿气的灵动眼睛，还有那正微张着的漂亮唇瓣，无一不在勾起男人的欲望。

“小妖精，不上课了？”他叹了口气，总是拿灵超这小家伙没办法。  
美人瞥了他一眼，又乐呵呵傻呼呼的笑了。

他指着木子洋嫣然一笑，说：“你上我，我上课，好不？”

被少年又纯又骚的发言弄得心痒难搔，偏偏还恶劣地带着丁点期待，木子洋却刻意摆出一副高姿态的跟灵超说，求我。  
“你说，这么不乖的事情，哥哥怎么可能这么轻易的放你去做？”男人看上去还是那样的衣冠楚楚，可是身下的巨物已经凶猛的顶着灵超软糯的臀瓣。

灵超拉着木子洋的手伸到自己后颈的那个用内衣肩带绑的蝴蝶结上。  
“你疼疼我，好哥哥，洋哥哥。”他可怜兮兮的看向男人，一双桃花眼格外煽情。

不待灵超再说什么木子洋便把所有东西收拾好，带着灵超直奔教学楼。  
他们来到了一会要上课的讲堂，正是以前他们偷摸互相抚慰过的那个课室。  
讲堂现在还空无一人，木子洋领着灵超到了一边的男厕，在门口摆放了「清洁中」的告示和顺便把门锁上。

“我记得以前好像没有这个洗手间的哦。”灵超奇怪的皱起了眉。  
木子洋一把抱起了灵超，把人放到洗手盆上坐着。  
他的手覆上少年漂亮又脆弱的颈间，那带着薄茧的手掌抚慰过的每一寸肌肤都会带来轻微的刺激感，叫灵超止不住的颤抖却又想要更多。  
“我刻意给大学捐钱建了这个厕所，因为我觉得以前没能在这里和你做实在是太可惜了。”男人噙笑，手却色情的滑进灵超的背心里。

他瞬间就感觉到手下摸到的东西并不对劲。  
木子洋试着朝灵超的胸口再探过去，摸到了一个金属制的硬物和似是一条丝带。  
他半信半疑的撩高灵超黑色背心的衣摆，想让下面旖旎的风光曝露在眼前。

“把衣服咬着。”灵超乖巧的咬着衣摆，下垂的眼角又泛着红，像是被人欺负了似的，却又掺合着不自觉的媚态。  
覆盖在乳头上的只有一圈的白色丝带，连整个乳首都盖不住，露出了红肿的嫩肉。 一根这么薄又这么幼的丝带就连接着两条同是丝带的肩带，这能叫内衣吗？  
察觉到丝带在胸前突起成奇怪的形状，木子洋把白丝带往上一拨。

本来淡粉色的乳尖被乳夹弄得充血发肿，变成淫荡诱人的艳红色，那是一双银制的乳夹撘配着镶钻的雪花吊饰，漂亮精致，想必操起来时因上下摇晃散发的光芒肯定美极。

木子洋掐着灵超的脸，冷冷的吐出了两个字。  
“淫荡。”可是与他冷静的外表不同，他胯下的巨物和他形成了巨大的反差，那炙热恶狠狠的顶在灵超的档部。  
被称作淫荡的灵超也没恼怒，他用疑惑的眼神凝视着男人，双手则是轻轻拂过那两个闪亮亮的吊饰，雪花在半空轻盈的纷飞着，显得那两颗深红色蓓蕾更甚瑰丽。  
“你不喜欢吗？”少年人天真又淫荡的姿态让木子洋也没必要再忍，他连忙从背包里抽出几张白纸垫在洗手盆上，再把灵超放到上头，免得灵超的屁股直接接触到这么脏的地方。  
“喜欢，是哥哥的骚宝贝。”木子洋觉得自己终有一天会被这小妖精勾得疯了，把这不知死活的小妖精给肏坏。

男人拉开对方牛仔裤的拉链，把灵超的长裤拉落到大腿。  
这一瞬间，他真的要疯了。  
他抓过灵超的手放到自己的裤档让少年好好感受一下自己那巨根的燥狂和体温。 在触碰的刹那，灵超像是也被那东西炙到了，不禁把手往后缩，小脸也染上娇羞的红，生涩的反应像个压根都不懂的稚儿。

“灵超，你今天不被我操尿你别想离开这里。”男人意味深长的扫过少年湿漉漉的无辜大眼，然后蹲下来专注的亵玩着灵超的下体。  
被男人羞耻下流的言论惊呆了，但内心却莫名奇妙的止不住觉得期待又刺激，灵超的性器被羞辱一番后反而勃起了。  
木子洋开怀的笑了，他抓着少年的手替自己脱了长裤和内裤，那巨物也从布料中弹出，高高翘着的粗长阴茎在空中兴奋的弹跳着，顶端也溢出了丁点的精液。

他把灵超的一条长腿抬起，用力的扇在少年大腿根部的嫩肉上，泛起诱人的肉浪。  
“啊痛。”灵超抬眸可怜兮兮的看他。  
没有理会少年，木子洋一手握着灵超的性器在手中上下高速撸动。 突如其来的快感让灵超按捺不住的呻吟，他偶尔哼出几个鼻音，既压抑又甜腻。

“你就骚到要穿丁字裤上学吗，这几根丝带连你的肉棒都包不住，你就不怕别人看到你这么骚吗？”刚拉下灵超的裤子时，他就看到了与刚才那内衣同款的丁字裤，又是用白色丝带组成，什么都包裹不到，肉棒只能翘在一边。  
木子洋手上的动作越来越快，指腹不停的擦过对方的顶端，感受到少年身体一弹象征着他快要射了，却又把手指圈成环从柱顶一捊到底不再撸动，强行把即将到来的高潮给扼杀掉。  
“嗯啊...哥.......”灵超脸色涨得痛红，他抓住男人胸口的衣服像溺水的人抓紧浮木，希望对方能给自己一个痛快。  
男人顺势把灵超的整个身躯抱起来，少年也立马把双腿盘上木子洋的腰间绞紧，急不及待的上下磨蹭想让自己泄出来。  
无情的男人腾出一只手锁紧他的腰不让他再乱动。 他说：“灵超，你想射到哥哥的衣服上吗？”  
注意到木子洋故意装作不悦，灵超也就只能乖乖的躺在他怀里不再乱动。 男人则是抱着他让他背向镜子。

可是他又偏偏要命令自己，扭头看着镜子。

在灵超不明所以之际，男人已经把一只手指戳进他的后穴里，这一根手指的忽然入侵叫他顿时腿都软了，幸得木子洋适时的抱紧他才不叫他掉到地上。  
木子洋见状便掰开他的臀瓣，在他臀嘴上不轻不重的扇上一巴掌。  
“呜......嗯啊......”被这一激少年扬起脆弱的脖子呜咽着，他的身子又彻底的软了下去只能无力的攀着木子洋的后颈任由他胡作非为。  
透明晶莹的淫液从那淡红的花穴中绞出，没想到灵超只被打了一下屁股就湿了。

“绞紧点，别掉了。”木子洋痴痴的看着镜中那逐渐从灵超后穴渗出的淫液，不知道这句话是对那美穴说的还是对灵超说的。  
他增加着长指的数量，探进去时那花穴早就已经湿润起来，所以扩张对木子洋而言并不艰难，不过对灵超而言可能就不那么美好，高潮被强行掐断，然后又被指奸得骚痒难捺，可又碰不到那敏感点爽不了。

木子洋清楚了解灵超的敏感点藏得很深，要不是他的肉棒够粗够长以一般人的尺寸还不一定能肏得到，他的宝贝的肉穴可真是不一般的骚，人也是个极品的美人。  
所以为了让灵超保持兴奋的状态，他总是要说些骚话逗怀里的小东西玩。

“宝宝快看看镜子。”他已经插进了三根手指，在抽插的时候不时带出黏腻的情丝。  
灵超也听话的扭头一看，只看到自己后面那本该淡粉色的小花被人蹂躏得红肿不堪，木子洋的长指色情的进出着他，因为充血而变成深红色的媚肉不时随着动作翻出穴口，这羞耻的景象让灵超又重新硬了。

少年又羞又臊的把头埋进木子洋的肩间，不敢再看自己是如何被人侵犯的。  
“你坏。”他想了想又有点气，赌气似的把头上的假发给拿掉，又脱掉身上的黑色女装背心，褪去清纯和羞怯，也不跟男人矜持了极尽魅惑的朝对方求欢。  
他靠在木子洋耳边黏糊的说：“哥哥我痒。”  
既然灵超都主动说想要了，木子洋当然也停下手上的动作，把自己紫红粗壮的阳物扶正，让自己的顶端对准那泥泞不堪的穴口。

那艳红穴口淫荡的开合着，简直和他怀内的小人一样欠肏。

“哥哥这就插你，乖。”木子洋怜爱的吻上少年的眼角，同时挺胯把巨物送进灵超的后穴里头。  
骚穴贪婪的呑吐着男人的阴茎，温热的穴肉包裹着他的肉棒，在淫水的滋润下进入不会太痛，反而内腔那久违的紧致叫木子洋险点泄了，他的宝贝无论操了几多遍都紧得像个处子。  
少年腿也抖得不行，男人的龟头擦过了他的敏感点，尽根没入时两人同时发出愉悦满足的叹息。 不过大概是身处学校，灵超不敢像平常在家里一样放声浪叫，这叫木子洋有点心痒。

他吻上在低头呜咽的可怜少年，巧舌直捣灵超的口腔狂乱的掠夺，双唇用力的吸吮，想让少年彻底的放开包袱和他共享最原始的乐趣。  
“宝贝叫出来，我想听你那又骚又浪的叫声。”他胯下的动作没停，待灵超适应后便开始凶猛的在他体内横冲直撞。  
灵超倒也没忍得住，他倚在木子洋身上放荡的浪叫着。

“好棒....嗯.....洋哥....爽死我了.....”他雪白的身子被男人顶得抛起来，胸前闪烁的雪花吊饰也随之上下晃动着，有一定重量的钻石吊饰同时在不断拉扯着他娇滴滴的乳头，带来一阵阵的苏麻快感，如高频的电流由乳尖流窜全身，使他更加舒服。  
“嗯乳头好疼，又好爽啊。”他失神的搂着木子洋的后颈，被抱着操让男人的阳物肏到了前所未有的深度，他只能被对方操得贴贴服服予取予求。

木子洋掐着灵超那细腰窄臀，揉搓着怀内可人儿的那两团软肉，有力的腰胯狠狠的撞击着灵超那两瓣臀肉，发出嗳昧又煽情的肉体碰撞声，“啪，啪，啪。”  
少年的花穴也被肏出了水，扑哧扑哧的湿黏水声从交合处传到二人耳中，可谓色气满满。

“小骚货，今天比平日骚多了。”看着灵超那被肏得双目含水面色潮红的媚态，木子洋抱着他狠命的往上顶弄，一边拉扯着灵超其中一边的乳夹。  
灵超的双腿猛地绞紧，连带穴中的湿热媚肉，热情的夹得更紧。  
“嗯啊......啊....”少年被插射了。  
没想到这一拉，就叫本就快高潮敏感得很的灵超射了，都射到木子洋的白衬衫上，沾了精液的地方变成半透明的，不算太明显。

待高潮后略微缓下来后，他发现男人还在埋头猛干着自己，见灵超挂着一串生理泪水傻呼呼的看着自己时，他更是无端的生起了一股想要凌虐的冲动，他要把这个骚透的小妖精干得不能再出去勾人。  
于是他抱着软绵绵的灵超一边操弄，一边在厕所的空间里走动，想要肏得更深操得更猛。

“啊，洋哥不要...我受不了......”灵超被男人的利刃插得泪眼朦胧，他朝木子洋撒着娇想让对方操轻一点，同时尝试扭着屁股往上挺想要肉棒不插得那么深，现在深得太可怕了。  
男人却得意的笑了，突如其来的往上顶。 本就无力的灵超果然被这一下深入肏得腿都软了，整个身躯都往下掉，木子洋则是嵌得更深，操得更猛。

“宝贝啊，刚才不是发浪骚，怎么现在又喊不要了？”男人装作嫌弃灵超的口不对心，实际他喜欢得很，他觉很这样又风骚又清纯的灵超更诱人，不过他就是想借此欺负得他更狠。  
长相清纯俏丽的少年委屈的瞥了木子洋一眼，让人血脉贲张的是他的股间正含着另一个男人的巨大肉棒，强烈的反差使得画面更加的淫乱。

“呜...我没有.......”灵超主动的吻上木子洋的嘴，泪水也沾到对方的脸上。  
“我好想你...嗯.....想你肏我...”  
“你又出差，我气......”  
木子洋愣住了，虽然下身还是机械式的在动，半晌才回过神来。  
他暗自叹了口气，把自家宝贝拥入怀里轻柔的吻去对方的眼泪，一遍遍的在他耳边说对不起。

男人也大概一时感慨想要享受这温情一刻，也就把性器从灵超的花穴里抽出把对方放到地上，想要把对方实实在在的揉进怀里。  
啵一声，依旧勃立的阴茎从依依不舍的穴肉里退出，没了肉棒堵住骚穴里的淫水都止不住的流出穴口，弄得两片臀瓣湿漉漉的，有的更沿着大腿滴落到地上。

少年抹了把穴边的白浊，把手指送到木子洋嘴边，男人也顺他的心意把手上的淫液给舔掉。  
灵超问他，骚吗？

“又甜又骚。”木子洋捧着灵超的手指毫不犹疑的落下了一个轻吻，还要刻意吮出声音。  
漂亮的少年笑了，他离开男人的怀抱再次走到洗手盆旁边，用双指掰开两片裹上水光的臀瓣，他扭头对木子洋说：“那你快操你的骚宝贝。 ”

木子洋站到灵超身后，他凝视着他的侧脸，少年下垂的眼角泛着红，惹人怜爱之余又诱人，被亲得红肿的薄唇，那漂亮的下颚线，这个角度看过去少年又是娇艳美丽的浑然天成。  
勾起了本就没平息的燥热，木子洋扣着灵超的细腰从后把性器送进骚穴里头。  
后入让肉棒能进得更深，更容易肏到对方的骚点，灵超被身后的男人有力的臂弯搂着，软糯的臀瓣挤压着木子洋硕大的囊袋，促使男人有着更强烈想要射精的欲望。  
男人的耻毛对比起灵超的嫩肉还是硬了许多，在阳具进出时偶尔磨蹭着娇嫩的穴口，刺激着花穴里头不断的收缩。

灵超意识朦胧的看向镜子，镜中的自己被身后的男人狠狠的占有着，自己则是一副淫荡不堪的模样，胸前的精致乳夹显得他更加下流骚浪，可是他不介意，木子洋享受喜欢，他就开心。  
“亮晶晶的，多衬你。”木子洋的手也抚上灵超的乳夹上，在操弄时这个镶钻的吊饰真的很是吸睛。  
他拉着两边的吊饰不时用力拉扯，有时是单边，有时是两边，这种无法被预测的快感叫灵超更兴奋了，男人每次插入都会挺进到他的敏感点然后肏着，上下其手的快感让他又快要达到高潮。

但这时门外却有动静了，好像有两个男生再议论为什么门开不了。  
“我很急欸，能不能把门给踢开？”一个男生说。  
另一个男生则说：“你笨蛋欸，旁边不就有备用钥匙。”

听清二人对话的灵超身子一震，他惊恐的抬头看向木子洋，大眼睛中写满了害怕和慌张。 木子洋也连忙把硬着的性器抽出，指着一边的厕格催促灵超快进到里面。  
灵超在手忙脚乱之际也顺便拿走了洗手盆上的假发和衣服，率先一步躲进厕格里。

此时那两个男生好像已经从墙上拿到了钥匙，正准备把钥匙塞到门锁里。  
木子洋用着平日换装的速度飞快的把裤子提上穿好，然后把洗手盆上的湿掉的白纸都丢进垃圾桶里，再守在灵超没来得及拿走的包旁边。

咔，门开了。  
那两个男生正谈笑风生的走进厕所，没料到这里竟站着另一个人，而在看清楚后更发现对方是木子洋。  
两个学弟连忙退后，脸色惶恐的看向对方不知道该怎么办，正打算道歉打扰了木子洋时，木子洋却抢先说话了。

“抱歉，我有个女性朋友他吃坏肚子了，刚才女厕也在清洁，所以我就把他带了过来男厕和锁了门，带给你们麻烦了。”木子洋和煦一笑，指了指放在洗手盆的女生包包。  
男生们看了一眼那个女装包后亦表现出了然的表情，是真的相信了木子洋的话，作为心理学系的风云人物，木子洋不喜欢女生的事可谓众所周知，他们自然也不会多想。

“你们要上厕所就去吧，不打扰的。”年长的师兄微微一笑，很是贴心。  
没想到一句客气话两个男生也当真，他们还真去了上厕所，一边上尝试跟木子洋打开话题。  
“学长你知道吗，你和灵超学长真的是神仙眷侣啊。”一个男生忽然说。  
站在厕格内的灵超本就屏息等待着，听到有人喊自己的名子更是惊慌，可是又莫名的有种偷情要被发现的快感。

“刚才那课教授公开了他自己每年上课做的一些调查，他手上有过去五届学生的回覆，你是让女生有性幻想的第一位，而灵超学长则被票选为能让男生有性幻想的第一名。”  
“不过没想到我们系这么多gay。”另一个男生插嘴道。  
“也不是，灵超学长真的很漂亮很好看，男女通吃是正常的事。”  
然后学弟们向木子洋道谢告别后就离开了，没能注意到男人冷下去的脸。

木子洋拿起灵超的包朝厕格走去，推开了门，少年人同样也心情不好。  
看着自家宝贝哀怨的表情，那精致可爱的小脸正恶狠狠的瞪着自己，木子洋瞬间觉得气消了。

他的少年把他推倒在门上，双手伸到他的裤档替他重新宽衣解带，把他的炙热释放。 灵超一手握着他的柱身放到自己身下的花穴，用龟头磨蹭着穴口，淫水把肉棒再次淋得湿透。  
灵超一字一句对他说，“你只能肏我一个。”  
然后就霸道的把肉棒塞进自己体内。

他一边把粗长的阴茎呑进，甚少主动的他表情不知是痛苦还是愉悦，偶尔哼出几个嗳昧黏糊的鼻音。  
木子洋静悄悄的任由少年动作，眼中尽是爱意和抹不去的欲望。  
待灵超给他一个抬眸，他就富有默契的开始动。

“啊，好痒.....”感受着男人的温度，刚才被迫暂停的高潮再次找上了他。  
“我...呜...要去了.....嗯....”  
男人又掐住了他的性器，他撩起自己衬衫的衣摆垂眸看向灵超，示意他叼着。  
“难道你又想射到哥哥的衣服上？”他把衣摆送到灵超嘴边，牵上灵超的手放到自己精壮的腹肌上。  
两个人隔着一块布的距离，只不过两个人早已密不可分，证据是在交媾处源源不绝涌出的被搅成沫的淫液。

他咬着木子洋的衣服，手指抚上男人的身躯，抖动下迎上了第二次高潮，白浊射到木子洋的小腹和胸口，而木子洋也没打算忍，同时也在灵超体内释放了，少年的花穴酥软水润，在高潮时也敏感的绞紧痉挛着，夹得他性器一抖也泄了。  
滚烫的精液射进他的后穴里，他趴在木子洋颈间说不清话。  
“嗯...不够.....”他颤抖着，承受着，渴求着，只希望男人的体温能停留久一点。  
“我还要，你给不给。”  
木子洋噙笑看他，眼中尽是纵容，他说怎么可能不给。  
他把重新勃发的肉棒抵进刚要流出浓精的花穴，把满满的精液和淫水都堵回去，在灵超的体内驰骋抽插把它们捣弄成白沫。

男人这次更是猛烈的朝他的前列腺进攻，他被肏得高潮迭起，也萌生了尿意。 灵超背靠在木子洋怀里娇滴滴的对他说：“哥哥......我要尿了....”  
“嗯...你放开一下......啊”在灵超说这话时木子洋狠狠的肏了进去，使得他的便意更甚。  
他在男人的怀挣扎着，因为压不下去的尿意和发泄不了的委屈所以哭了，哭得梨花带雨我见犹怜，木子洋还是没有放开他，反而顶他让他站到马桶前。

“不行...我不要这样去......”灵超失措的转身去看男人，可男人却在顷刻握上他在颤抖的性器，撸动抚慰着它替他把尿，同时又狠干着他的后穴，很快的灵超就射了，带着精液的淡黄色液体射到马桶里，羞耻的水声叫灵超愣住了。

“啊，被肏尿了，呜老公.......”无所适从的灵超带着哭腔的攀上男人的俊脸，下身的肉棒一直在释放，他眼泛泪光小脸绯红被插尿的模样真的很美，懵懂青涩又带着迷离，让人欲罢不能。  
木子洋也多插了几十下便又射进在了少年的花穴里。

因为外出公干而禁欲数天的男人射了很多，灵超的小腹都涨起来了，他白瓷般的小腹上鼓鼓的，像个吃撑了的小孩儿。  
殊不知是个被男人用精水喂饱了的小妖精。  
“啊，里面一直去，嗯，一直去.....”木子洋把被淫水淋得湿漉漉的肉棒从少年体内抽出，只见灵超一副食髓知味的模样，大手覆上自己被灌满精水的小腹。  
“舒服吗？”舒爽得很的男人眯起眼睛打量着被他玩得高潮迭起的精致少年，欣赏着灵超被内射时的美态。  
灵超迷糊的凑上去吻他，他含糊的应道：“舒服，哥哥好棒，我喜欢吃哥哥的那个。”  
“还是哥哥吗？”木子洋故意的问，明知小孩儿现在头脑不太清醒，可他就喜欢这样逗灵超玩。  
“嫌操得你不够吗？”  
小甜豆黏黏糊糊的攀上他的腰，他撞进男人的胸膛。

“老公，好老公，我好爱你。”他乖巧的伏在木子洋身上，看似胡说的话却无意让身上的人心跳加速，一句话却比起刚才激烈的性爱还要震奋人心。  
“所以你要就操我吧，你也只能肏我一个。”灵超这张嘴真的很甜，大概是他的心也很甜吧，木子洋这样想。  
对他，灵超真的是予取予求。

木子洋也在他耳边对他说，要省着做，因为要做一辈子的。  
“You are my someone to stay.”

少年美滋滋的笑了，他瘫倒在木子洋的怀里问他还去听课吗。  
“你觉得你能把你穴里的精液夹好不泄出来那你就去吧。”年长的男人是这样说的。  
“啊啊啊啊谁让你内射啊木子洋！！！”这才恼怒的灵超愤恨的捶打着男人的胸口，不过嘴角依旧高高的翘着。

木子洋一边替他整理仪容，一边调侃着这娇气的小孩儿。  
“刚才是哪个骚宝贝像个小荡妇似的，扭着屁股说不够的？”他在替灵超取下乳夹时还不忙拧了这个小妖精红肿不堪的乳头一下。  
”你才小荡妇，我是雪精灵。” 小孩儿接过雪花乳夹放在掌心把玩，这种精致闪烁的小饰品看来能讨灵超喜欢，这点被木子洋在心中暗地记了下来，下次都买几个乳夹，哦不是，是去挑只钻石戒指。

男人又把内裤那丝带塞一段进灵超的后穴里，好堵住被射进去的精液不流到裤子上。  
最后是灵超夹紧双腿急步跟着木子洋跑到车上，直接翘课回家。  
  
然后过了好一阵子，灵超背着当天那个女装包路过两个陌生的小学弟，那两个人却是盯着他的包和他的脸看得目不转睛。  
正当灵超诧异是不是自己的脸沾了灰，两个小学弟则是觉得自己知道了不得了的事情。  
连带着后来灵超剪好上传了的vlog，校园论坛马上多了一个被置顶的火帖。

「灵超木子洋 男厕密会」  
XXX：当时我和我兄弟打算上厕所，门却开不了被里面的人反锁了，然后我就拿备用钥匙把门一开，谁知见到了木学长，他还说是有个女友人肚子疼隔壁女厕清洁才把他带过来男厕。  
我还多嘴跟他说了有很多人意淫他和灵超学长。  
现在一看灵超学长的vlog，那个女生包包和我那天见到的女装包是一样的！ ！ ！ ！ ！  
1L：有什么好震惊的，他俩在一起不是整所学校都知道的吗，灵超女装也不是第一天的事  
2L：你不懂，啊啊啊啊啊  
3L：我好像发现了什么  
4L：问题来了，要然灵超穿女装不是一天半天的事，那么为啥木子洋要刻意隐瞒在厕格内的人是灵超？ ？ ？  
5L：楼上会说话就多说点！  
6L：有什么不能见光吗？ 好刺激哦！ ！ ！ ！ ！  
......  
灵超再发了一条微博。  
「别猜了，是我。」


End file.
